Letters to Caius
by terekakushi
Summary: Some letters from Yeul and Noel to Caius.


A strange artefact caught her eye as she packed what she needed. A flimsy thing of dried animal skin with holes hammered into the sides, bound with twine. Curiosity won out, and she turned the leaves of the makeshift book. It seemed to be a diary. The characters were ill-formed and childlike in shape though clearly carved with much force and worn out over time..

_To Caius,_

_Noel said I should write down the things I want to say to you so I won't forget to tell you when we meet again._

_Today we woke in the new world. I met new people for the first time. They come from Gran Pulse just like we do. One of them has pink hair and she runs in a funny way. She asked me a lot of questions but I didn't know how to answer all of them. Her friend doesn't talk as much, but I know that she is also very kind. She reminds me of Noel._

_We began building a shelter but we couldn't finish in time, so we are sleeping on the ground tonight._

_-Yeul_

_Caius, you let me win because you wanted to die the last time didn't you? I'm going to get stronger so just wait. The next time we meet, I will definitely defeat you._

_-Noel_

A joint diary? How quaint. But she kept on reading anyway.

_To Caius:_

_I didn't write anything yesterday because I fell asleep. The world is constantly changing here. There are plants that grow taller than my knee and they grow up in seconds. When I woke up yesterday three large trees had grown beside us. Fang cut down the tree and we used the wood to build a house. Vanille kept getting in the way but I think she wasn't really angry. I think that they are good friends. Vanille showed me how to make a wreath of flowers. Flowers are parts of the plants that grow high. They come in several colours but I like the white ones best. I saw flowers in the Oracle Drive, but it's different to be able to touch them._

_The nights are cold here but not as cold as back home. Noel started a fire and Fang sang a song I hadn't heard before. Vanille told me that it was a song from Pulse many years before I was born. I liked the song._

_Today new people joined us and I made new friends with them. But one of them is leaving tomorrow. I hope that she will come back._

_-Yeul_

Something about the names struck the woman as familiar and a frown wrinkled her brow. It seemed like something from a legend. She continued reading.

_To Caius:_

_More people came and started living around us. Noel said that they found us by following the smoke from the fire we made. There are now more people and more houses. Sometimes I think it looks like our village used to. Everyone is very kind to me. I help out by preparing the food for the village._  
_Two of the new people are going to get married. They asked me to be a bridesmaid for their wedding. A bridesmaid is a girl who helps the bride on the wedding day. A wedding is a ritual with lots of food and flowers. It is going to be a year from now, so I am helping them to prepare for it._  
_I helped to write the invitations today. We gave some to Lightning first because she left today to help to deliver it to Serah and Snow's friends. She told me that she wants to see how the world looks like. I want to see the world too, but everyone says I should wait till I am stronger. Noel wanted to take me to see it anyway but Snow stopped him. He said they need me to help them with the wedding first._  
_Snow is a big person. He can kill big monsters by himself. I think that he is still not as strong as you but he is always trying to help everyone. Serah is his fiancée. She is teaching me how to write in Cocoon script._

_Some new people came but they spoke a different language so I couldn't understand what they were saying. Serah was very happy to see them and she is trying to learn how to speak it. She says she will teach me how to speak it too when she has learnt it._

_-Yeul_

Now she was fascinated. Lightning, the creator of the world? Could she be holding some kind of important historical document? The next few pages were not very instructive, however.

_To Caius:  
_  
_The wedding was fun. Hope invented something called a camera. It is a device that records an image on paper. He took a picture of me. It was strange to see myself._

_I am surrounded by friends and family every day. I still want to travel the world like Lightning did, so Noel says he will take me soon to see new places._

_Lightning brought a present back for me. It's a protection charm. It reminds me of you sometimes, because you always protected me._

_-Yeul_

_To Caius:_

_Years have passed since we came to the new world. Many things have happened, but I feel like I will remember them all even if I don't write them down._  
_I wonder if you are happy. I dreamt of you last night. Was it real? You told me to be free and live as I wanted._  
_From this world I will pray for your happiness._

_-Yeul_

_Caius,_

_My memories of you fade as time passes, so I try to remember small details about you. You always listened to what I had to say, but I never asked you about yourself._  
_I have changed much since then. Will you still know who I am?_  
_I have been travelling and seen many new things. I want to see more and more so that I have many things to tell you._  
_Thank you for letting me see this new world. I am keeping everything inside my heart so that you can see it too, one day._

_-Yeul_

_To Caius:_

_I was very sick. It felt like I would die, but I wasn't afraid because I would be going to meet you. I don't want to die yet, but if I must leave now, I am still thankful._

_-Yeul_

She noted with dismay that there was only one page left, and turned it. A short message was written.

_Caius:_

_I am keeping Yeul safe._

_-Noel_

None of the entries were dated. Slightly annoyed that she had wasted her time reading some old letters, she placed it aside. It would be too much trouble to bring it to someone who actually knew about history stuff. Her niece would probably find it more interesting, because she liked old things. With that, she banished the book from her mind and went on with her life.


End file.
